No Todo
by pgranger
Summary: Harry y Ron hablan de chicas, Hermione no debe escuchar ¿qué hará Harry cuando se dé cuenta de que su amiga se entere de que él cree que ella besa bien?


**¡Hola! Después de una larga ausencia les traigo un fic bastante corto, está basado en una propuesta de LPDF hecha por Ariel. La propuesta decía algo así:**

_-Debe estar ambientado después del 6to curso... mas bien en plena busqueda de los Horcroux..._

_-Ron y Harry están discutiendo sobre muchachas (obivamente temas que no debería escuchar su mejor amiga), y Hermione los ampalla._

_-Ambos se ponen algo nerviosos mientras ella parece (solo parece) muy tranquila... y comienza a interrogarlos..._

_-Ron obivamente se escapa... y deja a Harry en una situación algo embarazosa..._

_-La situación debe ser algo incómoda para ambos._

_-Obviamente debe terminar en un lindo H/Hr (Apasionado pero romantico), aunque al comienzo Harry siga muy confundido... (como siempre) (uds deciden si pasa a mayores)_

**Cabe aclarar que yo decidí que pasara a mayores, así que he ahí el porqué del rating. Espero que lo desfruten y muy PRONTO otro capítulo de NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

**NO TODO**

Después de poco más de tres meses de estrés y preocupaciones, por fin tenían una tarde tranquila, en la que podían hablar y pensar en otras cosas que no fueran los Horcruxes o Voldemort.

Hermione los había dejado solos, después de cenar se había ido a su habitación para ponerse su pijama, mientras Harry y Ron terminaban de recoger los platos y vasos que habían usado, apilándolos en el fregadero.

– ¿en verdad piensas que besa bien? – preguntó Harry sonriendo, dirigiéndole una mirada incrédula a su amigo, quien; por bastante tiempo; había parecido poco interesado en cierta rubia de Ravenclaw.

Ron se encogió de hombros – sólo digo que puede no ser mala... digo¿has conocido a alguien que no sepa besar? – preguntó dando a entender que aquello era imposible.

– te recuerdo que mi experiencia con Cho no fue del todo buena... yo no sabía qué hacer y ella estaba... sólo llorando – dijo un poco perturbado al recordar aquel momento.

– bueno, pero eso no te hace malo besando... no recuerdo haber escuchado a mi hermana quejarse... – Harry se sonrojó ante la mención de Ginny, pero decidió no hablar al respecto.

– no hablaba de mi, Ron... Cho... bueno, sólo a ella se le ocurre besar a alguien mientras está llorando – decía comenzando a enjuagar los trastes.

– déjalo, Hermione dijo que lo haría... – le recordó Ron mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor, pero Harry no le hizo caso – bueno, quizá no fue la mejor experiencia para ninguno de los dos... pero no puedes decir que fue mala... – le dijo negándose a creer que alguien podía ser malo besando, e intentando sustentar su idea de que la Ravenclaw definitivamente era buena besando.

Harry negó – fue mala... te lo puedo asegurar – dijo mientras enjabonaba un vaso – talvez habría sido mejor recibir mi primer beso de otra persona... – reconoció con gesto ausente.

– ¿quién podría haber sido esa otra persona?... ¿mi hermana? – preguntó esperanzado, talvez Harry aún la quería, pero el moreno negó.

– lo que vivimos Ginny y yo lo vivimos en el momento que tenía que ser y duró lo que debía durar... no quiero que pienses mal, es un bonito recuerdo... pero creo que el primer beso es importante... bueno, eso pienso yo... – dijo seguro de que Ron se burlaría de su comentario, pero no lo hizo.

– talvez el primer beso importante es el que le das a esa persona... digo... tú me entiendes¿no?... por ejemplo, Luna podría ser esa persona y estoy seguro que no sería un mal recuerdo... – dijo intentando ignorar el ardor en su rostro y sus orejas.

Harry rió un poco – no sabía que te gustara tanto Luna... – dijo divertido.

– no es eso... digo... bueno, es un ejemplo... además, ella es una buena chica, es divertida y... bueno¿tiene eso algo de malo? – preguntó intentando parecer molesto para ocultar su vergüenza, y Harry negó inmediatamente.

– no, eso no es malo... al contrario... me alegra que te hayas decidido... y... bueno, podrías hablar con ella cuando todo esto termine... – dijo intentando animarlo.

Ron asintió y sonrió acercándose a su amigo – y... ¿quién es esa _otra persona_? – le preguntó divertido, con toda la intención de no dejar a su amigo en paz hasta hacerlo confesar.

– ¿cuál otra persona? – preguntó fingiendo desentendimiento.

– claro, y el color favorito de V-Voldemort es el rosa – dijo con sarcasmo, sentándose en la repisa, junto al fregadero – está bien... olvídalo – dijo al ver que no obtendría nada con eso – mejor dime ¿tú quién crees que bese bien? – le preguntó con calma, tomando una manzana del frutero.

Harry se encogió de hombros – no sé... creo que todos pueden besar bien... – dijo acomodando un plato en el escurridor.

– y ahora me vienes con eso... ¿quién se quejaba de que no todos besaban bien? – dijo dándole una mordida a su manzana – vamos... ¿qué opinas de Parvati? –

– no sé, nunca la he besado... – dijo acomodándose las gafas.

– sé que no, pero de eso se trata... ¿crees que besa bien? –

Harry se volvió a encoger de hombros – no sé, tendría que besarla para saberlo... –

Ron resopló – no se trata de eso... la idea es que no sepas realmente si lo hace bien o mal... es sólo lo que tú opinas – dijo comenzando a cansarse.

– no la conozco lo suficiente como para darte mi opinión... – dijo con tono serio, reacio a decir otra cosa además de _no sé_.

Golpeó la repisa – muy bien, muy bien... entonces... veamos... ¿qué opinas de Hermione? a ella la conoces bien... estoy seguro de que podrías darme tu opinión acerca de cómo besa – dijo intentando ocultar su gesto triunfal, mientras Harry fruncía el entrecejo.

– ¡no voy a opinar sobre mi mejor amiga! – se quejó cerrando las llaves del agua.

– ¿porqué no?... con mayor razón debes opinar... tú la conoces mejor que nadie... y no me veas así, lo nuestro duró menos de medio día... y nunca la besé – dijo recordando el corto momento que tuvieron en el funeral de Dumbledore.

– no sé... – dijo luego de varios segundos en silencio, sin apartar la mirada del grifo – es decir... ella talvez... podría ser que... creo... ella lo haría bien... – dijo intentando, por todos los medios, no sonrojarse.

– ¿quién lo haría bien? –

La voz de Hermione provocó una reacción en cadena. Ron se resbaló de la repisa, golpeando a Harry, quien empujó el escurridor al perder el equilibrio.

– ¿se encuentran bien? – preguntó intentando no reír, aún observándolos desde la puerta de la cocina.

Harry y Ron asintieron inmediatamente, mientras el moreno reacomodaba los platos y vasos en el escurridor y el pelirrojo prestaba toda su atención a su manzana.

– y bien... ¿de quién hablaban? – preguntó interesada.

– ¿hablar?... ¿nosotros?... si nosotros no hablábamos... – dijo Ron con una calma bastante fingida.

– claro, ahora resulta que escucho voces... yo clarito oí cuando Harry dijo que él creía que ella lo haría bien – decía con tono resuelto – ¿de quién hablaban? –

– ¡ah, eso, pues de ti... ¿de quién más? – dijo Ron con calma, haciendo que Harry lo observara furioso.

– ¿de mi? – preguntó confundida, observándolos con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

– sí, hablábamos un poco de quién creíamos que besara bien... – dijo ignorando la mirada asesina que le dirigía Harry, quien; por puros modales y respeto a su amiga; no lo asesinaba ahí mismo.

– oh... – dijo simplemente Hermione, ahora viendo fijamente el piso.

– bueno, iré a dormir, mañana debo visitar a mis papás temprano... ¡buenas noches, chicos! – dijo con tono alegre, antes de irse, escapando de la mano de Harry, que intentó apresarlo por el cuello.

No se atrevió a observar a su amiga, a pesar de estar seguro de que ella seguía con la mirada clavada en el piso, no podría verla¿cómo le explicaría que él creía que ella besaba bien? aunque ella alguna vez dijo que pensaba que él besaba bien.

– tú... ¿e-en verdad crees...? – dijo por fin Hermione con tono nervioso – es decir... ¿tú...? –

Harry por fin la observó, estaba sonrojada y eso, sumado a su nerviosismo, la hacían ver tan frágil y hermosa. ¡Un momento!... ¿qué era lo que había pensado sobre su mejor amiga?

– bueno... creo... digo, no creo que alguien sea malo – dijo intentando controlar su nerviosismo.

– oh... bueno... sí... tie-tienes razón... – dijo un poco decepcionada.

– es decir... yo no... quiero decir... eres tú, no puedes ser mala... – dijo arrepintiéndose en ese mismo momento por haber dicho eso.

– ¿qué quieres decir con: _eres tú_? – preguntó observándolo confundida.

Harry se aclaró la garganta – bueno... tú... tú no... no haces nada mal... quiero decir, todo sabes cómo hacerlo... es decir... tú... ¡por Merlín! – susurró dándose cuenta de que cada vez metía más la pata.

– ¡no hago todo bien! – dijo dando un paso hacia él, instintivamente.

– claro que sí, podría apostar que así es... – dijo con tono seguro, olvidándose de su nerviosismo y retando a su amiga con la mirada, mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

– estoy segura de que no todo lo hago bien y esto puede entrar en ese _no todo_ – dijo bastante segura, olvidándose de lo que hablaban y dispuesta a demostrarle a su amigo que ella no estaba equivocada.

– dime¿alguien se ha quejado? – dijo recordando el argumento que había usado su amigo, y sonrió al ver a su amiga sonrojarse – ¡lo sabía, no eres mala en nada, Hermione – dijo con un aire de superioridad que irritó a Hermione.

– te puedo asegurar y demostrar que _no todo_ lo hago bien – dijo molesta por que Harry insistiera en llevarle la contra.

– pues demuéstralo... – la retó sonriendo con altanería.

No lo pensó demasiado y dando un paso largo terminó con la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios a los de él. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho intentó alejarse de él, pero Harry la acababa de rodear por la cintura con un brazo y su otra mano se perdía entre su cabello, sosteniéndola por la nuca para comprobar que lo que había dicho era cierto y Hermione no besaba mal.

Movió un poco sus labios, acariciando los de ella, esperando por su respuesta, que no tardó en llegar. Hermione imitó el movimiento de Harry y acarició su labio inferior con su lengua, haciéndolo acercarla más a él mientras la dejaba explorar su boca con su lengua y él hacía lo mismo, embriagándose con el fresco sabor a mentol de su dentífrico y un dulce sabor extra que sabía sólo pertenecía a ella, pues jamás lo había probado.

Hermione llevó una mano a su cuello, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello, mientras la otra la posó suavemente en su pecho, y besaba a su amigo de una manera que jamás había empleado con ningún chico al que había besado antes.

Se separó de él al sentirlo disminuir la intensidad del beso, pero se detuvo unos segundos, recibiendo cortos besos de su parte, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

– no... esto no entra en ese _no todo_... – le dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, haciéndola reír un poco – y eso reafirma mi teoría de que todo lo haces bien... – dijo con tono serio, luego de abrir los ojos y mirarla directamente en los suyos.

– Harry, hay muchas cosas que hago mal... – dijo a modo de advertencia, pues no quería hablar del asunto.

– pues te aseguro que esto no lo haces mal – dijo antes de volverla a besar, sin poder evitar preguntarse ¿porqué demonios no lo había hecho antes? y esa pregunta dio pie a otra¿qué tal sabría el cuello de Hermione? y antes de que pudiera indagar mentalmente en el asunto, sus labios ya habían llegado a ese hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro, y ¡Merlín, sabía a gloria!

No quería parar, eso era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo ir, era como estar tocando el cielo con sus mismas manos. ¿y si iba más allá?... ¿si viajaba por su hombro?... y talvez un poco más... Decidió no seguir preguntándoselo y siguió su camino por su hombro izquierdo, sintiendo con su lengua un pequeño borde y no era su sujetador, era demasiado delgado y suave, además, Hermione no llevaba sujetador... ¡por las barbas de Merlín¡no llevaba sujetador!. Eso era demasiado para él, demasiada tentación para un día¿y si Hermione no quería que él fuera más allá?... ¿y si lo hechizaba?... no podría, ella no llevaba una varita consigo. Sonrió aún intentando descifrar que era ese pequeño borde, que aún sabía a ella, y un débil gemido de Hermione lo hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo estaba afectando el sabor de su _amiga_.

– lo siento – dijo apenado, intentado separarse de ella, pero Hermione negó aún sosteniéndolo por la cabeza, y lo volvió a besar, sin importarle la presión que ejercía Harry sobre su vientre.

Harry sonrió ante la iniciativa de su amiga y, sin dejar de besarla, sacó su varita y cerró la puerta e insonorizó la habitación, sin necesidad de pronunciar ningún hechizo.

Aquella silenciosa decisión de Hermione lo hizo desear acariciar más y probar más, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada mas que responder al beso.

Al notar su indecisión, lo tomó por la camisa caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta, pero sólo chocó con la firme pared – ¿qué dem...? – se quejó segura de que ahí no había nada más que la puerta de vaivén.

Harry le sonrió algo azorado – lo siento, yo... pensé que... – decía temiendo haber malinterpretado a su amiga, pero Hermione negó.

– está bien... – dijo sonriéndole débilmente, antes de cerrar los ojos y hacerlos desaparecer de la cocina, apareciendo en su habitación.

– vaya... creo que no te malinterpreté... – dijo sonriendo, besándola suavemente – espera... – la detuvo al sentirla guiarlos a su cama – ¿estás segura de esto?... quiero decir, nosotros... acabamos de descubrir todo esto... tú... bueno, eres realmente importante para mi, jamás te haría daño y si no... – decía, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– lo sé... sé que jamás me harías daño, por eso me gustaría... confío en ti, Harry... – le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Cerró los ojos al tacto de Hermione y sostuvo su mano en la mejilla cubriéndola con la suya, y besó su palma antes de volver a besar sus labios, rodeándola por la cintura con ambos brazos, mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar mejor su boca.

Caminaron despacio, y sin dejar se besarse, hasta la cama, donde Harry se detuvo dejando la cintura de Hermione para tomar su bata por los costados y levantarla para poderse deshacer de ella. Lo observó nerviosa, mientras Harry la observaba embelesado, sabía que el cuerpo de la mujer era hermoso, pero Hermione lo dejaba sin palabras, tenía una figura delgada, sus caderas no eran muy prominentes, pero hacían lucir sus piernas torneadas y delgadas, su vientre plano lo invitaba a besarlo, pero lo que más le gustaba eran sus senos pequeños y redondos, eran perfectos, para él todo su cuerpo era perfecto.

– eres hermosa... – dijo con un aliento y, viéndola sonreír sonrojada, la volvió a besar; la aprisionó contra él acariciando su espalda desnuda, mientras Hermione entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello.

Se acostaron en la cama sin dejar de besarse. Al apoyar todo su cuerpo en el colchón, Hermione guió sus manos hasta la cintura de Harry para tomar su camisa y poder quitársela. Observó su torso desnudo, notando un par de cicatrices que le habían dejado todos esos enfrentamientos, y Harry pareció notar las que ella tenía, aunque sólo eran dos notorias, una en el pecho causada por la maldición que había recibido en su quinto año y la otra la tenía en su hombro izquierdo causada por uno de los golpes que había recibido del sauce boxeador en su tercer año y era el punto en el que Harry se había entretenido momentos atrás.

El moreno le sonrió apoyando su cuerpo en el de ella antes de besarla suavemente acariciando su pierna derecha con una mano, mientras la otra se había dirigido a su cabello acomodándose debajo de su cuello, y no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir la piel de Hermione contra la suya, y sus senos presionados contra su pecho eran la mejor sensación que había experimentado en su vida, pero estaba seguro que Hermione lo sorprendería en más de una ocasión esa noche.

Se alejó de su boca para volver a besar su cuello, mientras las manos de ella acariciaban su espalda y despeinaba aún más su cabello, sintiéndolo dirigir sus besos a su pecho, haciéndola arquear la espalda, conteniendo la respiración por unos segundos y dejó escapar un débil jadeo cuando Harry acarició con su lengua uno de sus senos; se aferró a su cabello respirando entrecortadamente, mientras Harry intensificaba las sensaciones al continuar besando su seno y comenzar acariciar el otro con su mano.

Con pesar lo hizo separarse de su pecho para volver a besarlo, le gustaba la forma en que la besaba, como deseando más, pero entregando todo en cada beso, con dulzura y pasión, como si deseara no detenerse nunca, y eso la hacía sentirse deseada, como nunca antes se había sentido. Lo besó con ahínco, demostrándole todo lo que sentía en ese beso, todos esos sentimientos que se había negado aceptar que existían desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero ahora que él la besaba de esa manera, ahora que ella había accedido a seguir adelante, no podía seguir negándose que Harry era más que un amigo para ella, y ni Voldemort ni ningún otro obstáculo le impediría que estuviera junto a su _amigo_, por eso, en ese momento, había decidido que ahora, más que nunca, pondría todo su empeño y sus conocimientos en la búsqueda y destrucción de los Horcruxes; pero ahora no pensaría en eso, disfrutaría de ese momento y se entregaría completamente a Harry, demostrándole todo lo que él significaba para ella.

Llevó sus manos de su espalda al borde de su pantalón y con un poco de dificultad logró desabotonarlo, Harry le sonrió ayudándola a quitárselo y se sacó con torpeza los zapatos y los calcetines, pero no tardó en volver a besarla, sintiendo que la poca ropa que les quedaba le estorbaba de sobremanera.

Hermione acarició su espalda con la yema de sus dedos, intentando guardar en su mente cada sensación, al igual que hacía él, quien comenzaba a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de hacerla suya.

Se separó de ella observando detenidamente su rostro, se veía tan hermosa con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos transmitiendo tanto deseo, y volvió a besarla introduciendo su mano en su ropa interior, haciéndola estremecerse con el sólo roce de sus dedos dentro de la pequeña prenda, y levantando un poco las caderas le permitió despojarla de ella.

Cerró los ojos intentando así disfrutar mejor de las sensaciones que le provocaban la respiración entrecortada de Hermione y la piel recién descubierta, mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior intentando no dejar escapar ningún gemido que los delatara con su amigo.

Disfrutó del tacto de la intimidad de Hermione, de las sensaciones que una sola caricia le provocaban y de lo correcto que parecía el estar ahí, en ese momento, con ella, su mejor amiga y la persona más importante de su vida, la que le había dado tanto sin siquiera saberlo.

Se deshizo de la única prenda que lo cubría y, observando detenidamente a Hermione, se acomodó entre sus piernas al recibir su aprobación para seguir, la observó sintiendo la excitación y la incertidumbre agolparse en su pecho, mientras entraba en ella lentamente; sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, preocupándose de que le pudiera llegar a hacer daño, y observándola contener a momentos la respiración mientras un mohín de dolor se formaba en su rostro, y no tardó en acariciarlo mientras terminaba de entrar en ella.

– lo siento... – se disculpó manteniéndose en ella, sin atreverse a moverse, mientras continuaba acariciando su rostro, intentando así aliviar su dolor.

Hermione le sonrió débilmente y besó su mano – está bien... – susurró cubriendo su mano con la suya, e instintivamente movió sus caderas haciéndolo liberar un débil gemido.

La observó por algunos segundos, sólo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, y comenzó un movimiento en vaivén, entrando y saliendo de ella, provocando que, tanto Hermione como él, emitieran débiles gemidos contenidos, pues, aunque no lo quisieran así, ambos estaban conscientes de que su amigo estaba cruzando el pasillo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndolo entrar y salir de ella, y, deseosa de sentir más, comenzó a moverse contra él, esperando transmitirle aunque fuera un poco de todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Harry se tensó un poco al sentir las caricias de Hermione en su espalda baja y gimió mientras una de las manos de ella viajaba por su glúteo acariciándolo con una mezcla de pasión y suavidad, que lo dejaba sin aliento. Y aprisionó sus senos con sus manos, deseando vengarse de ese delicioso estremecimiento que le había provocado; sonrió al sentirla temblar bajo su cuerpo, jadeando de placer, mientras él seguía embistiendo en ella sin dejar de masajear uno de sus senos, haciendo que dejara escapar un fuerte gemido, mientras se aferraba a sus hombros deseando que nunca terminara.

La abrazó, volviendo a besarla, mientras hacía más largo y profundo su entre, haciéndola gemir dentro del beso, antes de ocultar su rostro en su hombro, aferrándose a ella, mientras aceleraba sus movimientos, hasta que dejó escapar un gemido ronco y por unos momentos siguió moviéndose lentamente dentro de ella, hasta caer rendido sobre Hermione, y la sintió comenzar a acariciar su cabello y espalda. Se reincorporó un poco, sólo lo necesario para observar su rostro, y le sonrió antes de besarla.

Se acomodó a su lado, pero no tardó en atraerla hacia él rodeándola por la espalda, y besó su frente – te puedo asegurar... que esto... tampoco entra en ese _no todo_... – le dijo sonriendo.

Hermione volteó hacia él sorprendida, pero no tardó en sonreír correspondiendo a su abrazo, mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho.

– has hecho de esta la mejor noche de mi vida... – dijo en susurro y la sintió sonreír – pero no quiero que sea la última... no quiero que esto termine, Hermione... –

**FIN**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas, son bien recibidas, lo que sea para mejorar :p**


End file.
